


Get Cool

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not really though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: Maybe Changbin just wants Hyunjin to pay attention to him.





	Get Cool

_Why hasn't he been paying attention to me?_

That's the only thing Changbin can think at the moment. Hyunjin always gives the others so much attention. Take Felix for example. In the past week, Changbin can't think of a single time where Hyunjin hasn't been stuck to the Australian's side. 

He knows he has no right to be jealous. He and Hyunjin aren't a couple. In fact, Changbin doesn't think Hyunjin even feels the same as him. Maybe Changbin should count himself lucky. At least he didn't fall in love with someone who's straight. 

"Hey, Bin, focus please," Chan says. The leader's voice snaps Changbin out of his thoughts and pulls him towards the problem at hand. Which would be the discussion of their newest album. Chan says something else and Changbin tries to focus, he really does, but his mind keeps drifting back to Hyunjin. He just can't keep the visual off his mind. "Yeah, okay, maybe this is where we should stop today. I think we're all tired. We'll pick back up tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah," Jisung says enthusiastically. He tends to shout things that don't necessarily need to be shouted. Changbin isn't exactly sure how Minho puts up with him. 

"Bin?" Chan prompts. 

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Hyung. I'm just tired. I'll do better tomorrow." Chan eyes him suspiciously but lets the both of them go. 

As soon as they're outside the door, Jisung throws questions at him in rapid-fire succession. "Are you okay, Hyung? You seem really exhausted. Do you need help with anything? I can see if the managers will let you off the hook for a day? Hey! Answer me!"

"I would if you would stop with the third degree. I'm fine, Jisung, honestly. I'm just tired. It's been stressful with these past few weeks. I'll do better tomorrow."

"If you're sure Hyung." Jisung still seems worried but Changbin brushes it off. "You didn't forget about the gala coming up, right?" Changbin freezes. 

"Gala?" 

"Yeah, the music gala. We got invited this year. It's like next week." 

"Oh. I had completely forgotten about that." 

Jisung smacks his forehead in the universal gesture of 'you're such an idiot'. "How could you forget? It's all the managers have been talking about for the past two weeks." 

"I've had . . . other things on my mind," Changbin admits sheepishly. Jisung perks up. 

"What kind of 'other' things?" 

"The kind I keep to myself."

"You're no fun."

"I know." Changbin smiles fondly at the pout on Jisung's lips. "Come on, we should probably get back to the dorms."

\--------

For once, things are quiet in the dorms. It's weird to be in here while the others are out. Hyunjin, Felix, and Minho are at dance practice. Changbin is a little ashamed to admit that he has no clue what the vocals are doing at the moment, yet he could probably tell you Hyunjin's entire schedule. 

"It's weird that it's so quiet. The others must be out," Jisung comments, voicing what Changbin was just thinking. Changbin nods in agreement. "I actually might go out. Minho-Hyung said that he was getting something to eat after practice. You wanna come, Hyung?" 

"Nah, I'm not getting between you guys' flirting. Have fun though."

"We do not- Ugh, okay, fine. Have fun being here by yourself." Changbin waves as Jisung exits the dorm. Sighing, he collapses on the couch. 

"I wonder why Chan-Hyung didn't come back with us," Changbin wonders aloud. 

"I don't know." Changbin jumps at hearing the voice behind him. "He probably had to talk with the managers."

"Hyunjin. Don't you have practice today?" Changbin questions the visual. 

"I wasn't feeling good so I stayed here."

"Oh. Are you feeling any better?" Changbin stands up and approaches Hyunjin. 

"Yeah. We don't know what I have though. I wouldn't come too close," Hyunjin says a little nervously. He scratches the back of his neck and seems to look everywhere but at Changbin. 

"Is it the dizziness you were talking about last night?" 

"Yeah. You heard that?" 

"I was sitting right beside you. So yeah, I heard you telling Lix about it," Changbin says, an awkward lilt to his voice. 

"Oh. Well, anyway, yes it is that." Hyunjin's words are stiff and more formal than what Changbin is used to.  _What changed?_  Changbin wonders. 

"Are you eating and drinking enough water? That's generally a root of things like that. Eating more than dehydration."

"I think so."

"Okay, well just make sure you're eating and drinking enough. That could help. I'm gonna go see if I can get some lyrics written."

"You're always holed up in your room. Why don't you sit out here and watch a movie with me or something?" Hyunjin asks. Changbin looks at Hyunjin in shock. It's been a while since the younger has asked Changbin to do something with him. Most of the time, he goes to Felix for stuff like that. 

"Oh, um, yeah, sure. Got a specific movie in mind?" Changbin takes a seat on the couch. Hyunjin takes a seat on the other side, as far away from Changbin as he can get. Changbin really isn't sure when their relationship changed. 

"No, not really. We could watch the new drama Jinyoung-Sunbaenim is in." Changbin snorts. Of course, Hyunjin would choose something with Jinyoung in it. 

"Sure. What's it called again?" 

"He is Psychometric. It's pretty good. I've only seen the first episode though." Changbin nods and finds it on the TV.  And of course, it's taped. Just as Changbin expected. 

He clicks the first episode and settles in for a long sitting. 

\------------

At some point in the time they sat on the couch, Changbin somehow shifted closer and closer. As the last few minutes of the current episode play, Changbin realizes that he practically has his head on Hyunjin's shoulder. 

With a slight smile and huge risk, Hyunjin reaches over and pulls Changbin's head down all the way. Changbin tenses. Hyunjin wraps his arm around Changbin's shoulder and focuses his attention on the TV. Looking up at Hyunjin's face, Changbin relaxes. He shifts into a more comfortable position. 

At some point, Changbin drifts off. He only realizes because he wakes up to Hyunjin shaking him awake and loud voices that fill the space. Groggily, Changbin opens his eyes and sits up. 

"Come on, Chan-Hyung ordered food," Hyunjin says as he stands up. The visual stumbles for a second and Changbin immediately jumps to his feet to help Hyunjin. Changbin puts one hand around Hyunjin's waist and the other on his elbow. "Thanks, Hyung."

"Of course. Come on, you said the food is here." Changbin guides Hyunjin to the kitchen, only letting go when they make it into the room in question. Changbin grabs a seat next to Hyunjin. 

It's always nice for them to have dinner together for once. Most of the time, it ends up being that they can't eat together for various reasons. It's a good change. 

They laugh loud and often when they're together. However, Changbin can't help but notice that Hyunjin is quieter than usual. He never gets the chance to ask about it though. As soon as everyone is finished eating, they all rush to bed preparing for the long day ahead of them. 

\--------------

A week later, Changbin is getting ready for the big music gala later that night. For once, the stylists were nice and allowed him to choose his own clothes. Finally, after a long half hour of debating, Changbin settles on a loose blue shirt and black dress pants. 

The makeup team styles his hair out of his face and applies makeup. The silver hoops in his ear gleam in the artificial light. Even Changbin has to admit that he looks good. 

"Hey, Hyu- woah," Hyunjin cuts himself off when Changbin turns to look at him. As always, Hyunjin looks stunning. The light illuminates his features perfectly. "I-uh, nevermind!"

Changbin raises an eyebrow at the younger's strange behavior but he doesn't get a chance to dwell on it as Felix flops on the couch beside Changbin. "Why does life suck?"

"Lix, you're asking the wrong person. Because I have absolutely no idea." Felix just groans and buries his head in the cushions. With a concerned frown, Changbin stands up and kneels next to where Felix's head is. "Are you okay, Lix?"

"No, but I'll be fine." Felix sighs. Changbin frowns. It really wasn't the answer he wanted. 

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Changbin asks. He settles so he's actually sitting on the floor instead kneeling in an uncomfortable position. Felix shakes his head, never actually looking at Changbin. "Aw, come on, why not?"

"I don't want to," Felix answers, his voice muffled. Changbin sighs but he doesn't push it. He brings a hand up to stroke Felix's hair. Seeing Felix like this is hard. Ever since Chan put them in a group together, Changbin has always felt protective of the younger. Honestly, Felix is like his little brother, someone Changbin has to look out for. Even with the language barrier that blocks them at times, Changbin knows Felix trusts him. Which makes it weird that he wouldn't want to talk about this. 

"Okay. Well, you need to start getting ready. We'll have to go in an hour or so," Changbin says. He strokes Felix's hair one last time before standing up. Felix picks himself up with a sigh. 

"Thanks, Hyung," Felix says. He doesn't look happy, but he also doesn't sound as miserable as before. In Changbin's book, that's a win. Changbin reaches up to ruffle Felix's hair and responds with the typical response to thank you. "I'm gonna go, you know. Yeah," Felix says with an obvious struggle. Changbin snorts and waves him towards the makeup team who is patiently waiting for him. 

Hyunjin walks by and Changbin reaches out to catch him by the arm. Hyunjin turns with wide eyes and a red hue creeping up his ears. Ignoring how cute he looks, Changbin says, "Can you keep an eye on Lix? He's got something on his mind and I don't want him to accidentally hurt himself because he's not thinking."

"He wouldn't even tell _you_  about it?" Hyunjin says. It's well known around the dorm that Changbin and Felix are extremely close, even if it is only familial feelings, but the bitter way Hyunjin says it leaves a bad taste in Changbin's mouth. Hyunjin doesn't give Changbin any real time to process it before saying, "But yeah, I can keep an eye on him. Thanks for letting me know, by the way."

"Not a problem," Changbin has a weird feeling in his gut. He's not sure if it's the look in Hyunjin's eyes or the bitter tone to his voice, but something is off with him tonight. 

\--------------

The night goes smoothly compared to what Changbin was expecting. Felix cleared all traces of the mood he was in earlier and Hyunjin did as well. The drive back to the dorms is spent in a state of pure exhaustion. No one has the energy to lift their head up much less start a conversation. Well, everyone except Changbin. Felix has his head on Hyunjin's shoulder and it's a little hard to ignore it. Jealousy burns in Changbin's stomach and he doesn't want to admit it, especially since it's Felix, but Changbin wishes the younger would back off so he could be in his place. 

The sleepy silence carries all the way back to the dorm. Even Jisung and Minho don't have the energy to be loud. Just before Changbin can enter his room, Hyunjin grasps his arm and pulls him out into the hallway. 

"Sorry, Hyung. I just-" Hyunjin cuts himself off with a yawn. "I just needed to talk to you about something." 

Changbin tries to kill the hope fluttering in his chest. "And what would that be?"

"Well, uh, how do I say this?" Changbin nods encouragingly while Hyunjin fumbles over his words. "Well, um, I've liked you for a while. Like closer to when we first met a while." Hyunjin winces, waiting for Changbin's reaction. Honestly, all Changbin can do is stare. "Please say something," Hyunjin begs. "I don't care what you say just please say  _something_."

"I feel the same way." Hyunjin blinks, obviously surprised. Changbin doubts that was the answer he was expecting. 

"You- you do?" Hyunjin has a hopeful gaze and an excited smile on his face. Changbin nods. Hyunjin pulls Changbin into a tight hug. "I've liked you for so so long. I really thought you liked Felix though."

"Felix is like my younger brother. As far as I know, he sees me as more of an older brother as well. Besides, I think he likes Chan-Hyung. I've liked you for, well, pretty much since the show."

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah."

"I really want to kiss you right now." Hyunjin's out of the blue statement shocks Changbin. The corner of his mouth pulls up into a smirk. 

"Then why don't you?" With that, Hyunjin is kissing him senseless. Their mouths and bodies pressed together, barely able to get enough of each other. Hyunjin pushes Changbin until the smaller is up against the wall. 

"Hey Chang- oh come on you guys! Seriously?" Chan says from the doorway. Changbin looks over sheepishly but there isn't an ounce of shame on Hyunjin's face. Chan has a disgusted look on his face as he says, "Alright love birds, get your butts in here and go to sleep." Shaking his head, Chan reenters the dorm. Changbin and Hyunjin look at one another before breaking down into giggles. 

Before Changbin enters his room, Hyunjin turns his face and presses a much more gentle kiss to Changbin's lips. "Good night," Hyunjin whispers against Changbin's lips. With a soft smile, Changbin repeats the sentiment. 

It's safe to say that they both slept incredibly well that night. 


End file.
